


My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

by aNiMeFrEaK4994



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNiMeFrEaK4994/pseuds/aNiMeFrEaK4994
Summary: What would have happened if Charlie and Riley had actually worked out? Maybe something along these lines. See AN inside for more details. CharlieXRiley One-Shot *Also posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad* (Revised)
Relationships: Charlie Gardner/Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

**Hello Dear Reader,**

**Since this is a one-shot and not a story, you get this lovely author's note instead of a notice/disclaimer chapter. I would like it known that the work you're about to read is pure fiction, and I own nothing that you recognize. I will do my best to cite my sources, but if you happen to catch something that I miss, please let me know, and I will do my best to fix it. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please PM me. Happy reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Jamie W.**

**P.S.—I want it known that I do ship Rucas…but I got to thinking, “What if Charlie and Riley had worked out?” And thus, this little one-shot was born! I do not own Girl Meets World, and the song “My Girls Ex-Boyfriend” belongs to Relient-K.**

* * *

_When he was seeing her_

_You could see he had his doubts_

Lucas Fryer: all-American, Texas-born, all-around nice guy. He had great friends, hair, and—for the most part—a great attitude. 

Riley Matthews: Lucas’ crush-turned girlfriend (as of ninth grade), naive, gullible, but with a big heart and good intentions. 

These two were going to make it. They were going to be the stereotypical high school sweethearts who got married, attended the same college, had babies, and lived ‘happily ever after.’ At least, that’s what everyone thought.

Lucas, however, wasn’t so sure. He also still sort of had feelings for Maya Hart, also known as “Riley’s best friend.” Sure, he loved Riley, but Maya was different. They complimented each other, its why they were such good friends. So, Lucas—feeling suffocated, and needing a ‘change of scene’—broke up with Riley and eventually started dating Maya.

_And now he's missing her_

_Because he knows he's missing out_

Riley was sad, but she tried to be supportive of her friends. She had stepped back in middle school, and she could do so again. Well, she decided to, at least. Underneath the facade was still a heartbroken fourteen-year-old girl.

Her heartbreak wasn't meant to last, though. Who should start school—after realizing that private school wasn’t all it's cracked up to be—but none other than Charlie Gardner, long-time admirer of Riley. He saw her sitting alone at lunch one day, and they started talking. The rest, as they say, is history.

Lucas, however, was not too pleased with the sight. In his mind, Riley would always and should always be waiting for him. Now that she was with Charlie, it meant that Lucas had no one to fall back, one should something happen between him and Maya. 

_Now it's haunting him_

_The memories like a ghost_

_He's so terrified_

_Cause no one else even comes close_

Lucas started to regret breaking up with her and began remembering all the good times they had, with or without their friends. Worst of all, he started comparing her to Maya. Lucas began to realize that the things that made Maya different from Riley were not cute and adorable like he once thought. There was no longer an allure to Maya; in fact, Maya seemed to annoy him more and more with each passing day.

_So then, along comes me,_

_This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)_

_Who would believe my life_

_Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)_

Charlie, however, seemed to thrive with each passing day. He had crushed on Riley for the two years of middle school, and then decided to try something else when she had—ultimately—chosen Lucas. Now, he was dating the girl of his dreams, making her laugh and smile. He was slowly, but surely, taking the place of Lucas in young Riley Matthews’ heart.

_Two years ago_

_He left all that debris (left all that debris)_

_Who would of known_

_He would leave everything I need_

Riley, couldn’t believe how happy she was. Now a Junior in high school, she was living the dream. She didn’t really talk to her old friends much—however, she did see Farkle and Smackle on occasion. They had drifted apart, a feat not uncommon in high school. There were days when she wondered about Lucas and Maya, and then the heartache would come. Inevitably, she would think of Charlie, and the wonderful two years they had together, and she would start smiling.

_When she and I settle down you can bet_

_That he is going to have to settle for less_

_He's someone that I would hate to be_

_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory_

Charlie had made plans. He and Riley were now going to be that stereotypical high school sweetheart couple. They had talked and already knew where they wanted to get married (‘After College,’ according to her father), what they wanted to do for a living, and even how many kids and pets they were going to have.

Charlie didn’t even pay Lucas any mind…not really. There were days when he’d start to think of Lucas and get jealous before his subconscious reminded him that Riley was his now, and Lucas would just have to find someone else, someone not as good, someone who wasn’t Riley.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

Yes, Charlie did sort of feel bad for Lucas. But, not too bad. After all, Lucas had his chance and wasted it. Now Lucas could watch as the girl of both of their dreams danced with him at all the dances, and one day agree to become Mrs. Charlie Gardner.

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

Charlie could thank Lucas now. Gone were the petty middle school ways, and adulthood was starting form in their minds and hearts. Charlie had his best friend and would for the rest of their lives. After all, as the song says,

_“If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be as happy as me.”_


End file.
